


第64.5章 暧昧的界线(裏)

by steelgarden9999



Category: Arjuna - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgarden9999/pseuds/steelgarden9999





	第64.5章 暧昧的界线(裏)

当阿周那再度看到天帝城的建筑时，就明白自己又在作梦了。

从者生理上不需要睡眠，作梦也只是心象风景的构筑，或者过往记忆的重现。

现在的阿周那，身着生前常穿的袍子与饰物，正站在宫廷内的走廊上。而他的对面，正是妻子德罗帕蒂的房门。

这恐怕是自己记忆中的一段吧。

是的，他正要进去黑公主的房间。

火神所赠送的圣物──甘狄拔，正由妻子所保管，所以在她的寝宫是理所当然的。

然而，现在的情况相当十万火急。

若是他不赶紧进去取回甘狄拔，那些强盗或许就逍遥法外、找不到人了。

褐肤青年走到门坎前，深吸了一口气。

这段期间，正是轮到大哥坚战与德罗帕蒂在一起的日子。

祭火之女德罗帕蒂，正是般度五子的共妻。

没错，就是字面上的意思。这五兄弟共娶了这名般遮丽公主。

而他们这五兄弟与德罗帕蒂有过协定，若德罗帕蒂在与其中一名丈夫同处时，其他人不得进入她的寝宫。

阿周那明白破坏规定的下场是什么，这导致了他往后几年的流放生活。

但是他仍然还是得进去。

天授的英雄穿过帷幕之间，走向房间的最深处，那摆放甘狄拔的祭台。

同时，传入耳际的，是男女燕好的低语声。

他下意识地忽略那些声音，凝起心神拿起了甘狄拔，打算装作没事的快步离开。

「──真绝情啊，阿周那。连看都不看一眼吗？」

那一剎那，天授的英雄全身如同冻结般的僵住了。

叫住他的声音，并非他回忆中的坚战，也不是那时的对话。而是──

「奎师那…不，是『黑』吗？」立即转身望去床帷的方向，褐肤青年诧异地惊呼道。

层层的薄纱床幕围住了大床，但是仍然隐约可见里面的人影。记忆中的这一段，应该是大哥坚战与共同的妻子德罗帕蒂，但是此刻却全然被窜改了。

眼前的景象简直让阿周那差点吓掉了手中的甘狄拔。

乌黑如瀑布的长发披散开来，一名少女面向阿周那的方向，跨坐于『黑』的腿上。她总是穿着的白色制服，胸前裸露的敞开，柔软的双峰现在正上下晃动，跟随着她下身动作的节奏。

「唔嗯…啊…啊…啊…」

黑发少女湛蓝的水瞳蒙上一层恍惚，丰润的双唇吐着氤氲热雾，渗出魅惑的娇吟。黑色的短裙早已被掀起，紧致的黑色丝袜撕裂出一些小洞，她身后的男人正用粗大的肉茎奋力顶进少女的股间，湿滑的汁水源源不断地从她的大腿内侧流下来。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

「『黑』…你到底做什么！」阿周那怒喝一声，立即将甘狄拔举起。

「哦──如你所见？」与阿周那一模一样的脸庞笑得极为邪魅，接着持续在少女的体内加速冲刺，她痉孪起来，然后无力的往后一躺，瘫软在『黑』的怀中。

「你喜欢她对吧？阿周那。」

「你竟然…！不惜利用她也要──」

「不，这你就搞错了哦，阿周那。」『黑』扬起一手将少女魔术师脸庞上凌乱的发丝剥开，露出她高潮过后那红润的小脸蛋，显得诱人犯罪的魅惑。「听听她想说什么──」

「阿周那………不要………」她略带哭腔的声调，让阿周那的内心感到煎熬。「不要……丢下我………………求你了……………」

正当褐肤青年打算制止『黑』时，少女魔术师继续未完的话语。

「拜托……像刚才那样……再来一次…！」

那哀求的语气并非求救，而是被欲望完全控制住、坠落在淫靡的深渊中。

现下的阿周那，理智简直被狠狠地击碎了。

「如何？阿周那。满足御主的需求，不正是你的工作吗？」

她身后的『黑』，持续说着魅惑人心的话语。

「你瞧。」顺着『黑』的视线往下滑去，他膨胀的欲望仍然停留在黑发少女的腔内，粗黑的肉根深埋在滴着蜜汁的粉穴之中，彷佛有呼吸般的抖动着。「她完全不打算放开呢──多么希望别人疼爱的女子啊。」

像是石化般的阿周那只是安静地凝望眼前这幅景象，犹如像在看镜子似的──毕竟他完全明白，『黑』其实正是自己的另一面。

「阿周那…」少女魔术师仍然在哀求着，那颤抖的娇声让人于心不忍。

「Master，回答我一个问题好吗？」阿周那走向前去，那踩在地板上的叩踏声回荡在房间之中，在静默的气氛中显得诡谲。

他扬起一手抬起她的下颚。

「妳的生日，是什么时候呢？」

而少女魔术师眨了眨朦胧的双瞳，那芙蓉出水般的娇颜蒙上一层陌生的神情。「那样的事…你早知道了，不是吗？」

眼前的阿周那，弯起了性感的唇角。

梦境，在此破裂。

＊＊＊

从自我的心象风景猝醒的褐肤青年，此刻正冒着冷汗。

他徐缓地瞄向窗边的玻璃，倒映出的自己显得相当慌乱又迷惑。

「果然…是梦吗……」

阿周那松了一口气，同时双掌抚上脸颊，深深地包覆起来。

以后他该拿什么眼光看待自己的御主…

──自己的内心深处，竟然妄想对她做那些事情。

后记：

嗨～被吓着的小伙伴们请先压压惊～（顺毛）

先别急着黑那那子wwwwwwwwwwwwww

想了想文内还是不太适合解释这个，所以决定还是放到后记这边来说明。

来说说梦的解析吧～

阿周那梦到的那段是生前某段记忆，原本的场景是大哥坚战正在跟黑公主（消音），然后因为破坏了兄弟之间的规定，所以阿周那被流放在外几年。

好了，我们现在知道迦尔纳也是阿周那的大哥。

然后原本以为澪喜欢自己的阿周那，在认为有机会发展关系的期待下，得知了其实迦尔纳跟澪有着恋人关系，但是阿周那并不承认也未证实。

嗯…接着就请大家自行参透了，总之这样解释应该明白为何梦境会变成这样了w


End file.
